


plan

by jeremell (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, SQUIP - Freeform, it finally makes its debut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jeremell
Summary: If Jeremy had known today was gonna be like he stepped into an alternate dimension, where he wasn’t tormented by Rich and treated like shit, he would’ve at least bothered to comb his hair this morning.-Rich convinces Jeremy to buy a SQUIP.





	plan

**Author's Note:**

> shit's getting real my dudes

“You have to get one,” Rich exclaims, hands waving wildly about as he finishes regaling Jeremy with the marvelous tale of the… squirt, was it? Either way, if Jeremy had known today was gonna be like he stepped into an alternate dimension, where he wasn’t tormented by Rich and treated like shit, he would’ve at least bothered to comb his hair this morning. He had just been minding his own business, a bit disheartened when Michael had fled campus to 7/11 for his daily slushie fix and hadn’t bothered to text Jeremy to not wait outside his classroom like a forgotten stray, and miffed when Christine blew him off for Jake. Rich had come bouncing up to him, and Jeremy had sighed because of course his crappy day couldn’t go peacefully without the cherry on top to complete the shit-cake that is his unfortunate life.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but haven’t you spent all of sophomore year bullying the shit out of me?” Jeremy asks. Nervousness thrums in his veins at the mere act of standing up for himself, but he reasons that he has a motive to know exactly what Rich is doing, and the desire not to get the wind knocked out of him had far been surpassed by his life-threatening sense of curiosity when this conversation had started.

“Yeah, yeah, water under the bridge. The thing is, I see myself in you, because I was a nobody in freshman year, just like you now.” Rich laughs, far too maniacally and weirdly for someone who’s at the top of the social ladder. Jeremy scans his mind quickly for any memories of a Rich Goranski in freshman year, unsurprisingly coming up with none. He hadn’t even known Rich existed until he was getting his ass handed to him one day after school for being in his way, and he had taken a vow then to avoid the fiery boy at all costs. Of course, his vow has been broken countless times thanks to Jeremy’s poor luck and Rich apparently targeting him, but he has no time to dwell on that now.

“So what is the squirt actually?” Jeremy asks. It’s a valid question, but Rich didn’t appear to think so judging by the way he burst out laughing, causing Jeremy to flinch. The only time Rich ever laughed was if Jeremy was in harm’s way, and what reason had Rich even given for Jeremy to trust him anyway?

“It’s a SQUIP. A Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor,” says Rich matter-of-factly. Jeremy had stopped listening after the word quantum.

“And that’s supposed to help me be popular,” replies Jeremy skeptically. He raises an eyebrow because even he didn’t think an edible computer would be able to transform Jeremy into someone instantly popular. He has flaws, many, many, _many_ flaws, and popularity just wasn’t designed for someone like him. It’s a touchy subject he hasn’t quite come to terms with yet, but a tiny part of him hopes.

“Well, it helped me. I was worse than you.” Rich smirks, and Jeremy’s hit with the sudden foreboding feeling that Rich is a shark and he is the cornered, scared prey about to be devoured whole. Jeremy doesn’t believe it. He doesn’t really _want_ to believe it, but… maybe Rich is onto something.

“Is the SQUIP talking to you right now?” He questions. The sheer concept of something foreign being in his head, feeding him all his lines and instructing him how to live sounds creepy in an extremely unpleasant way, but… Jeremy could use any help he could possibly get.

“No. It helps me in a lot of ways though, and I think you could benefit from the SQUIP. It’s expensive but worth it!” Rich is clearly trying to sell the idea of his own SQUIP to him, and Jeremy positively hates to admit that it’s working.

“Can it, um,” Boy, Jeremy _really_ fucking hates himself. “Can it help you with someone you like… like, uh, romantically.” He finishes off sounding like a naive first grader, and he tries not to tear himself down too hard for that.

“Yeah. Christine, right?” Rich asks, eyebrows waggling with the suggestion. “It’ll assist you in whatever you want it to help with.”

Jeremy mulls it over. On one hand, he can remain the ugly, awkward loser he has permanently been fated to be, and continue dragging Michael down with him because Michael just won’t stop being his friend for some reason unknown to him. Or, on the other hand, this supposed SQUIP thing could guide him through his pitiful high school career and maybe, just maybe, he would be cool enough for Michael.

 _'And Christine of course,'_ is added as an afterthought.

The possibility of being someone Michael looks up to, being someone that Michael would be out and proud to hang out with, or hold hands with, or _date_ , instead of being the sad best friend Michael painstakingly has to put up with because it’s all he has ever known how to do, well... it far outweighs the negatives of ingesting a superpowered computer, and although Jeremy doesn’t want to admit it, he’s sold. He voices his decision out loud to Rich, who in turn relays some information to him about purchasing it from some shady guy at their local mall, and they part ways. Jeremy’s face thankfully remained intact from their surreal encounter, and he makes a note to tell Michael about it later.

Maybe he’ll have to cut out the part that his sole reason for buying one is to captivate Michael, however.


End file.
